


Back to You

by winterfalls42



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: AU, M/M, Political Marriage, Romance, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: 海陆政治联姻AU，亚瑟是陆地上的国王，两人依然是同母异父的兄弟





	Back to You

“陛下，亚瑟王回来了。”

侍卫替奥姆卸下铠甲与披风，亚特兰蒂斯的王微微颔首，“知道了，”他摆摆手，“退下吧。”

侍卫应了一声，离开时按照吩咐关好了寝宫的大门。

“晚上好。”从窗台那边传来熟悉的声音，奥姆转过头，黑发男人靠在栏杆上，手里还拿着一束花。

奥姆走到床边，“我以为你最近都很忙，”他摘下王冠，放在床边的柜台上，“你们的国民可不希望他们的王天天跳进大海里。”

亚瑟大步走过来，从背后环抱住奥姆的腰，将头搭在对方的肩上，“亚特兰蒂斯的子民更不愿意见到他们的王终日留在陆地上。”他把花举到奥姆面前。

“你每次都带不一样的，”奥姆微笑道，“这次又是什么？”

“鸢尾花，”亚瑟亲了亲他的侧脸，“我叫人施了魔法——陆地上的花可远比你想象得精贵。”

“一个国王应该将精力花在更加……重要的事务上。”奥姆冷哼一声，不过没有拒绝对方的示好。他接过花束，随手放在床上。“而不是穿过整个大海，就为了送一束花。”

亚瑟将他的身子转过来，一只手抚上奥姆的脸，“说的对，亲爱的弟弟。”

他吻着他的丈夫，另一个世界的国王，接着将他推到床上。

奥姆也许压碎了几朵花，但没人在乎。

 

 

他们第一次做爱，是在新婚之夜。

除了他们自己和他们的母亲以外，没人知道他们是半血的兄弟。为了维护陆地与海洋的稳定与和平，两位到了适婚年龄的国王听从主和派谋臣的建议，选择联姻。

婚礼在一座无主的小岛上举行。奥姆本以为熬过所有繁琐的宴会和仪式之后，他终于能够安歇片刻，从此万事大吉，不用再听朝臣的唠叨。

但是亚瑟出现在他的房门口，邀请他去沙滩上走走。

在那天之前，奥姆并不相信所谓的“爱情”。

 

 

“你在分心。”亚瑟不满地轻咬奥姆的乳尖，一边温柔地揉搓着金发男人的阴茎。

“哈啊……”奥姆喘息着，手指穿进亚瑟的发间，“竟然已经过了一年了。”

“令人难忘的一年。”亚瑟的另一只手划过奥姆的胸部，描画那些肌肉线条，在下方的手则就着润滑，伸进金发青年的臀缝间。

“非同寻常的一年，”奥姆评价道，“还有，你最好动作快点。”

“我还以为能好好享受一番呢。”亚瑟玩笑道。他打开穴口，模仿着性交的动作抽插起来，很快便加到了四根手指。

“当然，”奥姆将双腿环上亚瑟的腰，用力将男人拉得更近，“你完全可以进来之后再享受。”

 

 

一年前，他们躺在夜空下，潮汐不断拍打在他们身上。

“这是我第一次看见星星，”奥姆坦言，“母亲说过它们的美丽，但我从未亲眼见识过。”

亚瑟支着身体，温暖的手掌握住奥姆永远冰凉的手，亲吻他的指尖。“你的眼睛，”陆地的国王说，“整个星空都装在你的双眼中。”

第二个吻，比在结婚典礼上那个敷衍的双唇相碰要来得更柔软、更缠绵。

亚瑟爱抚着奥姆的身体，情欲很快被点燃。他们在海滩上交媾，黑发男人温柔而坚定地吻着奥姆，缓慢地进入他的身体，一点点融化他那颗仿佛被深海冰封的内心。

“你真美。”亚瑟在他耳边低声说道。 

 

 

亚瑟轻车熟路，很快就完全埋进亚特兰蒂斯人的甬道里，奥姆的内壁立刻紧紧缠上他的阴茎。这次他操得狠了，奥姆不由得随着他的顶弄高声叫起来，双手抓住亚瑟的肩膀，双眼潮红，喘得像一条脱水的鱼。这画面刺激了亚瑟，他抬起金发男人的一条腿，按在他的胸口，更加用力得操干起来，戳刺着那敏感的一点。

“啊啊……就是这样……”奥姆笑起来，那模样像极了陆地人想象中的塞壬海妖，“再用力一点！”

亚瑟将头埋进奥姆脖颈间，舔弄那里的皮肤，同时依言加重了力道，空闲的手探向股间，按压肌肉紧致的穴口，然后在下一次插入时跟着他的阴茎一同操进小穴中。

奥姆尖叫着射了，精液喷洒在两人的小腹间。原本平静的水流因为他们的剧烈运动波动着，将一些精液冲开。

“看来我得射在里面了。”看到这番景象，亚瑟抬起头，朝奥姆挤挤眼，半开玩笑地说。没等对方有所回应，他又用力操了几下，射在金发男人的身体里。

亚瑟俯下身，与奥姆贴着额头，没有急着接吻，只是用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方。

 

 

联姻意味着有一方应该放弃王位，但他们都清楚，局势未稳，主战派依然蠢蠢欲动。他们谁也无法轻易交出王权。

“我得回去了，”一年前，度过了七天蜜月后，奥姆告诉亚瑟，“亚特兰蒂斯需要她的国王，而我相信你的国度也是如此。”

他们来到沙滩边上，将双脚浸润在水中，亚瑟点点头，将奥姆拥过来。

“我们的母亲赐予我在水下呼吸的能力，”亚瑟一边亲吻他一边说道，“我会来找你。”

“也许我会先一步到陆地，与你相聚。”奥姆较劲似的说。

就像亚特兰娜女王说过的那样，海洋和陆地永远不是对立的两面。

 

 

在某个清晨，陆地的居民们会发现他们的国王站在码头，紧紧地拥抱着一个金发年轻人，脸上的笑容足以驱散冬日严寒。

 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
